Onaji
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? No puede estar seguro, pero lo que importa ahora es volver a ver a los que fueron sus compañeros y confirmar que todo sigue siendo como antes. [BankotsuJakotsu]


**Onaji**

**Disclaimer:** Yep, todo lo relacionado con Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko-sensei.

**Notas:** ¡Hola! Se que debería estar escribiendo otras cosas pero apenas se me meta una idea en la cabeza no puedo hacer nada hasta escribirla y bueno, hace rato quería escribir un Bankotsu/Jakotsu y al fin pude hacerlo.

Antes de comenzar el fic quiero hacer dos cosas. La primera es agradecerle a todos, especialmente a **Denisse**, por los reviews en **_No es tan malo_**.

La segunda, y que tiene que ver más con este fic, es una pequeña aclaración: Se bien que el shishinintai (o grupo de los siete hombres, como prefieran) no se reúne apenas reviven, pero me gustó la idea; lo otro es que no recuerdo del todo bien como se tratan entre ellos (al menos en la versión japonesa y en español menos ya que no me he puesto a ver los nuevos caps. en CN) y en este momento no puedo ponerme a revisar esos capítulos así que les pido que me disculpen por cualquier error que cometa en ese sentido.

**Advertencia:** Este fic contiene algo de yaoi (shounen ai en realidad pero toca advertir) y un poco de OOC (o al menos así siento a Jakotsu).

-o-

Caminaba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la sensación del viento en su rostro, esa era un de las tantas cosas que extrañaba desde su muerte.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando notó el olor a _agua_ del lugar, estaba cerca, lo sentía y no necesitaba ver para saberlo; ese camino lo reconocería sin importar su estado y gracias a ello siempre tenia la oportunidad de deleitarse con este en la expresión exacta de la palabra. ¿Quién decía que la belleza solo podía ser captada con la vista?

Jakotsu, al sentir la no tan agradable sensación del campo de energía alrededor del monte hakurei, abrió sus ojos, ahora si tenía que disfrutar el paisaje mientras su aniki hacía acto de presencia ya que la barrera que purificaba el lugar le impedía sentirse igual de cómodo que antes.

Claro, antes se encontraba con vida sin necesidad de depender de una estupida joya.

Jakotsu se dejó caer al suelo sin preocuparse por su atuendo, de igual forma en cuanto tuviera tiempo iría en busca de algo nuevo y mejor que las ajadas ropas con las que lo habían depositado en el simple hoyo que fue su tumba.

El pensamiento hizo aflorar una sonrisa en sus labios, se vengaría de todos los que se atrevieron en esa época a tratarlo como si fuera tan poca cosa, a él y a sus hermanos por su puesto, solo esperaba que esos infelices aun se encontraran con vida ya que no estaba del todo seguro de cuanto tiempo había pasado; seguramente Bankotsu lo sabría, no por nada el era el líder. Claro que si Renkotsu llegaba primero le preguntaría, aunque definitivamente prefería no hacerlo para no tener que soportar el tono de sabiondo que este utilizaba la mayoría de veces.

Un ruido a su espalda lo alertó y desenvaino su Jakotsutou en cuestión de segundos. No permitiría que nadie deshonrara el lugar que, al menos para él, era más sagrado que la misma sacra montaña que se encontraba a su lado.

Pero al ver al recién llegado la volvió a enfundar y se acerco a saludar, pero antes de poder hacer o decir algo el otro le abrazó.

-¡Jakotsu! A pasado mucho tiempo- En el tono de la voz de su líder se notaba la alegría de este y Jakotsu no pudo menos que sentirse mejor en el paraíso, o bueno, lo estaría si la barrera no estuviese tan cerca.

-¡Aniki!-

-¿Y los demás no han llegado?- pregunto después de soltarlo, observando a su alrededor. -No me sorprende de Ginkotsu, seguramente tuvo que buscar nuevas piezas, pero ¿y los demás?-

-Ya deben estar en camino- Jakotsu volvió a su posición inicial en el suelo -No creo que hayan olvidado este lugar-

Bankotsu asintió y se sentó al lado del más confiable del grupo con una sonrisa ¿que más daba si se demoraban? Al menos el no tenia ninguna prisa.

-Ne, Aniki ¿y Banryuu?-

-Después de que nos mataran se la llevaron a un castillo o algo así. Ya la recuperaré luego- Jakotsu asintió de forma distraída y se dedico a dar una ojeada al paisaje a su alrededor. Ya sabía que nada había cambiado en el lugar, pero se sentía demasiado incomodo sin saber de que hablar con su líder.

¿Lo que harían de ahora en adelante¿Los nuevos planes¿El tiempo?

_O..._

-Jakotsu- la voz del moreno y su brazo, el cual se había posado en sus hombros, lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y de inmediato lo obligaron a dirigir su vista a este -No pienses tanto, no hay ninguna prisa.-

_... si las cosas eran como antes._

¡Claro que lo eran! Ni la muerte podía cambiar al carismático líder y eso lo notaba a cada una de sus palabras y gestos, los cuales, tal como recordaba, se veían de vez en cuando algo infantiles y mas acordes a la edad de Bankotsu.

-No hemos cambiado entonces- afirmó en voz alta, más para si mismo que para su compañero, sacándole una risa a este la cual, de paso, hizo causo un leve sonrojo en el pálido rostro de Jakotsu.

-Yep, definitivamente nada nos puede cambiar- confirmó el moreno obligándose a si mismo no a reírse mas, o si no Jakotsu comenzaría a pensar que se estaba burlando de él.

Pero su rostro volvió a la seriedad al notar el casi imperceptible suspiro de alivio que el otro dejo escapar.

Sabiendo que los demás no tardarían decidió aprovechar el tiempo que les quedaba a solas y reafirmo el abrazo obligando al otro acercarse mas a el.

-Escucha Jakotsu, ni la muerte puede detener o cambiar a cualquiera de nosotros...-

-Lo se- lo interrumpió de inmediato el dueño de la Jakotsutou y Bankotsu, viendo que el otro no hacía intentos de apartarse, aprovecho para apoderarse de sus labios. Entre ellos las palabras nunca habían sido necesarias y eso tampoco tenía porque cambiar entre ellos.

Cuando el beso terminó ambos se separaron y se vieron reflejados en los ojos del otro antes de soltar una risa que fue interrumpida al poco tiempo por un ruido mecánico.

-Y los demás al fin aparecen- comentó Bankotsu levantándose de un salto y observando a Renkotsu, el cual, como siempre, se encontraba en compañía de Ginkotsu.

-Ahora solo faltan cuatro por llegar- dijo Jakotsu saludando con un movimiento de cabeza a sus dos compañeros.

-Tres- corrigió de inmediato Renkotsu y Jakotsu se rasco su mejilla sin darle importancia, definitivamente nada había cambiado.

-o-

**Notas:** Sencillo y cortito pero así quiso quedar. Espero que les haya gustado y como siempre cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Bye, bye.  
-Nakuru Tsukishiro.

Aniki:  Hermano mayor. La forma en que los hombres del shishinintai se refieren normalmente a Bankotsu.  
Jakotsutou:  La espada de Jakotsu.  
Banryuu:  La espada de Bankotsu. 


End file.
